Military Advisors
The best advice in the land for how to best use your armies! Building Armies * Every barracks or naval base you build allows you to construct more units or ships on the queue at the same time. They also provide bonuses to the battle if you build them in strategic locations *Write the units you want to build on the table, put Q''' (Queued) in status. They will change to '''C '''when they're under construction, and '''A when they're ready for deployment *Put markers on the when you want them deployed, and what they're doing. Include what units the army contains when putting them on the map. You can combine units into one army, of course, which you'll need to do to get the best strategic results! * When you're units are not deployed, they'll automatically be assumed to be in a barracks somewhere - don't worry about which one. *Units generally take about 5 days to build. Some, like Mechs, take longer. * Unlocking unit technology will happen in two ways - either it'll be random, and every nation will discover different technologies as they go, or the opportunity to get them will arise by destroying NPC armies, such as Ork raids. There's always a risk in going after Ork raids - if you fail, obviously, your army dies! Technology can't be split as a reward - if two people destroy an Ork raid, for example, only one will get the technology reward. * Mechs and Specialist units are probably the most glorious units, once you've unlocked them, but don't make the mistake of thinking they're overpowered! If alone, Mechs can be brought down by two or three standard infantry units, less if they have an airbase supporting them. Put your Mechs into bigger armies, don't let them go out on their own. Specialist tech will let you play up to a particular strategy you've been employing better, but again it won't be overpowered - all the specialist tech will be balanced fairly. Military Buildings *'Defences' - Adds defence bonuses during fights, adds to enemy army attrition and has a chance to detect stealth units. *'Barracks' - Reinforces your armies during battle if close to the battlefield, giving them HP regeneration. Essential for building armies, too. *'(LOCKED)Airbase' - Reduces enemy moral, increasing the chance they will retreat when a certain percentage of the army is lost. *'Naval Port' - Essential for building fleets. Essential for transporting armies across oceans, too. Economy and Armies * Armies are expensive! Building a colossal force that you're not really planning on using isn't a great idea. It's better to find a balance between conserving money and having the right amount of units to defend yourself if attacked. Naturally, having allies is damn helpful as well. * As a rough guide, a decent city that provides well for itself can provide enough income for two infantry units - three if it's an especially big city. * Ask your economic advisors (ie, Packwood) before investing in a huge military project if in doubt. They know best! Having a huge military budget will have an impact on your nation as a whole. Having access to plenty of resources is the key to affording huge armies. * Support units will lower the cost of an army when they're deployed, if you have the tech for them. * Consider choosing your allies based on their military power, too. Naval Fleets * How much you invest into your navy will depend on how much ocean you have access to. If you don't 'need' a huge naval fleet, why build one? * Fleets are more expensive than army units, and take longer to build. * Some ships, like carriers and super-carriers, can provide support for units on land if they are close enough. Some, like subs and battleships, can't. * Ships are all vulnerable to aircraft! Battles *Armies won't be able to just appear magically. It'll take time for them to cross certain areas if the terrain is difficult and they could lose combat effectiveness if the journey is long, due to attrition. Airbourne Carriers are great at avoiding this as they can transport armies. *Over oceans, armies can only travel effectively between naval ports. It's possible to land or pick up troops from any beach but it's difficult. Trying to land troops on a beach (without an assault ship) will get them shredded by enemy forces. Suicide, yo. *Don't throw away your Operatives. They can make a big difference in a fight. Also, remember your Operative will have to fight ICC style if they encounter another Operative, so be prepared for that if you take both war traits (Subterfuge and Battle Commander) for your Operative. Operatives who die have to be re-added to the build queue to represent them recovering in hospital. *Everyone will have a different combination of what unit types they can build, so choose your allies carefully. If you need to invade someone who has alot of airbases, and you can't build any Anti-Air types, you're buggered!